1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the general field of improved methods of pumping viscous hydrocarbons through a pipe, such as a well-bore or a pipeline.
2. General Background
The movement of heavy crudes through pipes is difficult because of their high viscosity and resulting low mobility. One method of improving the movement of these heavy crudes has included adding to the crude lighter hydrocarbons (e.g. kerosine distillate). This reduces the viscosity and thereby improves the mobility. This method has the disadvantage that it is expensive and the kerosine distillate is becoming difficult to obtain.
Another method of improving the movement of these heavy crudes is by heating them. This requires the installation of expensive heating equipment and thus is an expensive process.
Still another method of moving heavy crudes through pipes uses oil-in-water emulsions which use surfactants to form the emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,954 teaches a method of moving viscous hydrocarbons through a pipe wherein the method uses a solution containing an anionic surfactant or soap such as sodium tridecyl sulfate or sodium oleate together with a guanidine salt and optionally with an alkalinity agent and/or a nonionic surfactant such as polyethoxylated alcohols.
I have found that an aqueous solution of the following materials is effective in reducing the viscosity of viscous hydrocarbons: (a) sodium or ammonium salt of an ethoxylated alcohol sulfate and (b) a surfactant selected from the group consisting of certain polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene block polymers and certain oxyethylated alcohols. Surprisingly, combinations of these surfactants provide better results than either material alone.